User talk:ToaFairon
Hi there! I'm ToaFairon and this is my talk page. Here you can discuss my MOCs and stories. Sorry if my talk page is messy, it's basically a dump for messages, so I don't fix it because I like it being messy. Questions I have some questions: *Have you read my ideas, and could I start writing it? *I made a MoC, slightly inspired by Fairon. Now, I am wondering: Could I call the MoC Fairon, and let him be the Fairon from the Dark Deserts Universe? If not, I`ll just give him another name. His story does not influence anything of yours, and, since he`ll have a basic role, with decent amounts on backstory, and good importance and appearances, his bo will exceed 1000, which means a seperate page will be created. *Now you are going to be less and less on-line, are you still writing for GM? I don`t see you active that much, so...Are you still working on it that much, or does no one work on pages anymore, except for (sometimes) TS? Of course Of course I`ll give you credit. Oh, and, I created a new version for it also, slightly based off of Fairon, to fit a backstory in the recently happened events in the DDU. I have no idea when he will appear there, though he will play a role in Universal War, a story which I am mainly writing now. I have already featured his characeter in there, but chapters won`t be online until my summer vacation starts. In that way, I have a big knowledge of what is about to happen, and, if I have a block, I can still post. Wait with commenting Please wait with commenting about accuracy, I needed to combine it with other models also. You want the reason? Uh Long story. You see, when I deleted the redirects to a bunch of sigs, tons of talk pages got "messed up," acoridng to IceBote, so... uh... I deleted them. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- It isn`t even opened yet. Sorry, untl futher ntice, I`ll close the test, since people are entering with very good MoC`s, while the requirements are not finished. I re-opened, you are allowed. Sig Could you please use your TF sig when voting on the Member Spotlight and Voting Center? It takes up far too much space. Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) One step ahead of you, as always Of course I did. I found it rather wordy. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) The Glory Wars are open! Enter now! ******Baterra1202 yea Yeah i know, the ruler and the herdavcorp thing was inspired by ids's stuff but I really didnt know about the helipack thing so instead of making a page about it (Helicopterpack, etc) I changed it to the technology of the hoverpad. Nerez's pack was originally suposed to be a helipack like pack, but then I saw ids's page, so I changed it so it's a Large Hoverpad attached to his back, so i wouldn't be acused of copying. P.s. I'm not pissed at you, just so you know. RE:Dude Sorry if it took so much time, but sure. You can join//Pokermask New Reply Yes, I'll be on this wiki but that much I used to in the past. I'm mostly focuse on Youtube right now.//Pokermask Sure thing It'll be great if I could be part of your group! [[User: Toa Kodix|~'Prisoner'~]] Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Catching up.... Look at how many edits I have!! I am pretty close to 2000. :D [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it... Sorry. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 06:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it. I don't get what you mean? What is the hidden Proto-Beast reference? I am confused. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']][[That Devious Club|'Guy']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 05:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Metron Are you talking about him as a Toa or Glatorian? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. The Toa form I built one night while I had friends over. I just put a few peices together and I was done (It was really only Barraki, Marhi, and Phantoka parts). The Glatorian form I built on short notice. I just made a few changes, added a Glatorain head, and called it one. I barely had any parts then, and I have none now. By the way, why are you criticizing me for a bad color scheme? He's a Toa, so I built him to be the size of a normal Toa. Metron also was a part of a group, the Matus Nui Guard, which explains the Toa mask (I just make up half the history of my MOCs as I go along. Usually not that hard). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I made him out of a bunch of random parts, I didn't think about color at the time. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Then again, I can always change his history and say he made a mistake in changing his colors. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Ohhh. Haha. My bad. Check out my new userpage!! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']][[That Devious Club|'Guy']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I changed my sig too. I have over 2000 edits!!!!!!!! :D --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) Wikicons on BMBW! I have finally uploaded all the images of the wikicons to Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki. I'll be adding the Wikicons to user pages now. Look at my user page (on BMBW) for them all. Put please, don't edit the template cause it "Error: invalid image". I am getting an image for inactive admin soon. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 05:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Shardak See the Shardak#Known Forms section for more of his forms. I'm planning to upload his latest form as soon as my camera charges again. And none taken. For some of my better MOCs, see here or here. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Steam Correction, I have them on the Xbox 360.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 06:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) And the storyline explanation for Shardak's Mata Nui like form is that he possesses the body of an alternate Mata Nui. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 18:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I deleted War with the Kodax because I wanted more of the characters to appear, and since both of us have gotten a lot better at writing since we started this, I thought the page could be much better if we wrote new chapters. And BTW: Have you read the newer chapters of TDR? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No, haven't read it yet, will do, though. And could you please give a bit more input on how I could improve the story? And are you sure you've read the new chapter? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog. It contains information on all things I`ve been doing right now, and what will come up in the future. Hey, I'm glad you noticed! That was sort of a homage to the end of TLC, one of my most popular stories (next to TDR itself). BTW, check out this WMF topic. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I did a few days ago already. Just for your information: VNT (Talk to me) Chapter When do tou want me too write that chapter of FuSoTech World Survival: Season 1? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Dracox He will appear. After I finish TEG I'll start on Twilight Void. And what do you think of Twilight Void so far? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Later... I am writing soo many things right now. Three for CBW alone. I tell you when I have the time, oh and did you notice how many edits I have? More than you, just. (: [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mordrax Actually, I was just working on it this morning... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, a very large number of storyline pages need revision, so yeah... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, could I still write a few chapters? I'm online more often that any of you guys, and I write more, and besides, I was planning something for Fairon's relationship with Harini... DELETE AFTER READING All in all, I think that amounts to a pretty nice subplot... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: I pretty much understood. OK. And have you read Twilight Void? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Compromise: You write WWTOOD, and do it all on your own. Then let me do Inferno, let Slice do Infection, you do Shadows of the World, And then we all do Eternal Darkness. Sound Okay? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 02:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dark Realities Thanks, appreciated! --Chicken Bond 09:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course Of course. One thing: How could people move if time stopped? If time stops, I think someone is just frozen. Actually, everything would stop then. How could someone stop something then? He doesn`t move. Some machine name please? And the tower-chrashing thingy sounds like Neverending Story... Slightly. Moc Battle Wiki Check what? Everything's going normally. All I notice is that you removed the contents box from the main page. Is that what you wanted me to notice? Thanks, it looks much better. Dark Future entry period over I've counted up the total amount of MOCs entered, and you now have 80. Just letting you know. --Chicken Bond 06:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The huge amount of stories The huge amount of tales, books, stories, and other stuff, with all kinds of information. It just keeps me interested in it. There is so much to learn. I am always happy with the fact so many movies are shown at the time we commemorate about the war, and the day we celebrate the freedom. I get bored of Anne Frank, though. I have seen it so many times... Re: DF Possibly. You may want to have at least two more users free to enter, since I now know you may always be in need of a plentiful cast of characters in order to write stories, yet have ones you can dispose of swiftly, yet have more characters ready to take their places. Other characters may play important roles, and may need to stay alive until the end. Either way, I'd recommend two more spots staying open, though the final decision is down to you, my friend. --Chicken Bond 12:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *SMACKS HEAD* I AM AN IDIOT! I forgot to take a new picture of him, and I already took him apart! *SMACKS HEAD AGAIN*. I'm so sorry. But if you still have the old pic, I guess we'll have to use that. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: DF Sure thing. --Chicken Bond 22:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. FusoTech Hey man, I know you told us not to complain should one of our characters die, but I want to know how Void manage to fell all of The Fallen Six. There was no way he could manage that and live. Sure, he would take two or three with him, but Iruka and Kinyami would prove far to powerful a force to fight. Other than that, most of them died without raising a single weapon. Please respond at your earliest convenience.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] My Pages I know how to edit, I am fairly successful on other wikis. My computer has been acting up recently, and therefore I cannot fix many quotes and infoboxes. I believe it should be fixed sometime in the next few weeks, so... keep your fingers crossed.Gnost-Dural 17:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'ts ok, you didn't know (Gnost-Dural is actually a Jedi, i started out in wookieepedia). Yes, I would like it if yoyu wouldn't mind ifxing those up. And by putting Rahi in front of the name, I was meaning that they all refer to her as Rahi, so she adopted that as her name. I didn't have time to put that in yesterday, so I left it out to put it in when the opportunity presents itself.Gnost-Dural 11:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) FusoTech Thanks. That would be a lot better than the anti climatic battle presented originally. Did you know that Ghost was disqualified from a contest for being immortal.So I think Void should have some vincibility in the story.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Ow, yes... I have been bit bizzy. Stories, blogging, possible Fight to Death... So I stupidly forgot about it. I will make the award today (If I remember...), and judge tommorow. I am starting to think you underestimate my speed. If I have nothing else to do, such as MoCing, writing, or some non-BIONICLE, I am almost always online. If I come online, I check My Home, sometimes the recents (not always), and then go browse, edit, or lifeless refreshing My Home until something happens. I was already aware of your edit, and stories I follow (TEG, FWS, TDR, and others), are always at first to be checked if being there. I only couldn`t find any new storyline. Did you really add something? I have a feeling I already read it... Ah. I have read it now. Pretty nice. Besides, I`ll go work on a blog now. It details info for a possible Fight to Death contest. I`d like to hear some opinions at first. I liked Teammcbs idea about it happining infection [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] sorry for the late response but sure you can make a version of leviathos also I will alert you as soon as it's built [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Re: Dark Future Of course, I'll decide the allegiance of a few users now. --Chicken Bond 21:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Shadows of Time The entering has begun! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! Re: Mersery Thanks! I've made a blog post on him. --Chicken Bond 08:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Looks like I made a mistake then... But seriously, you should be more active. I'm the one writing almost everything, and if your writing is as slow as it is now, it just seems unrealistic to go farther than the TFC saga. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Not My Pic I'M JUST HELPING OUT. Pokermask did the same thing, why don't you get him. Don't believe me? Look at who uploaded Shadow Katrix's pic! Your right, thanks for geting the pic down...but still, don't go saying that that's not my pic when I'm helping out. Collector1 I'm working on it right now, actually. The first half of the chapter is already done. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) TV I probably won't update it for a while, as I have to finish TEG before I can really get on with that. And yes, you can guest-write a chapter! I'll give you a premise as soon as I finish TEG. (I'm almost done, only two chapters to go...) [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 16:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) well well I'm getting back from a vacation today and I have three new forms of leviathos planned out (One is the infection form). And the Instructions will be for his new form which he will have at the end of shadow regime. also I am working on spherus magna armor (I have too many Nocturn heads)but I like the one at the end of SR best plus I'll let you in on a spoiler. also thank you for the compliment (wow thats a long message) [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] yes I thought so too It was actually Slice's Idea though [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Re: No prob, I saw last time, when you voted, you said you'd never get nominated, so...I nominated you, as you've been such a good freind to me over the time I've been on. :) Jareroden97 22:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Because the GMS is coming to a close, I was wondering if you'd like to, after the GMS is done, join forces to create another storyline. I heard you were working on something called the Arcturus Magna saga, and I thought it might be cool if we could join that storyline, or another storyline of yours, with my Xaterex Multiverse Storyline. (Which is the storyline that TEG and Twilight Void is set in). Feel free to say no, I just thought it would be a cool idea, as my pages, storyline, and stories (Except TEG and TV) are in an extreme state of disrepair, and it might expand both our future storylines. Just a thought... [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Great! Look here for a basic timeline of events in the Xaterex Multiverse. How can that tie in with Arcturus Magna? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, TF, let me be the first to congraculate you on winning the Eternal Game! CONGRATS! This outcome was quite unexpected! SubAqua 01:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well done, "Almighty Victor of The Eternal Game"! You've done well to win, congratulations Fairon, though Dredzek hates you now XD. Anyways, I can't complanin, Dredzek made it into the very finals, despite him being supposedly one of the first to be killed in the Intial Battles. But this ain't about me, this is about Fairon, and he has guts, and despite all those fears of becoming a killer, he still remains a brave and honourable warrior, willing to help Iruka escape with him rather than leave him to burn and die. I'll put this in simple words, WELL DONE!!! --Chicken Bond 01:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on winning TEG! Serrakaan now hates Fairon. XP Jareroden97 01:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Hello. As a special award for achieving first place in survival of the fittest, me and my fellow writers of Dark Realities have apporved of the idea of having Fairon, the winning MOC, making a special appearance in the story, and will hopefully play a major role. Since this is an opportunity that none in the near future will be offered, I'd like to see Fairon in the DR, though only with your approval. So what do ya say? Yes or no? --Chicken Bond 04:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Your MOC, Fairon, won The Eternal Game! Congrats! And could you enter TSCC? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 21:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Are we still going to combine our stories? I can't wait to begin on the first Arcturas Magna story! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm going to give you some MAJOR spoilers, so PLEASE ERASE this message after reading. Also, A Timeline can be found here. }}[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I have to say no, because I'm making him now. (He's EPICNESS). Maybe the Makuta thingy could be Xhardiax (He's a member of the Empire of Darkness) [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) And could you add your info to the Xaterex Timeline. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 14:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, first off I commented on your blog. secondly did you see that I finished building instructions for leviathos's titan form (he's a little shorter than Takanuva). and thirdly I looked at the member spot light and agree with you than ONE user should be featured not every so I changed my vote to you. also I think you could great job if you were an admin (just don't ban Creator :)) [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Out I don't think the voting started and the creator thing was a joke cuz I know how much he pisses you off [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Out yes you do [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Out